Usage of video cameras for surveillance or other tasks in residential and commercial environments has increased substantially, in part due to lower costs, the prevalence of sophisticated mobile devices having remote monitoring and control capabilities, and the increased availability of connectivity bandwidth. As consumer demands change and the complexity of home automation and related systems increases, various new challenges arise in designing such camera products. For example, many home security cameras need to be affixed to a surface to ensure stability and enable changes in orientation, but doing so limits placement flexibility. In some cases, although a camera's orientation may be adjusted, the desired field of view may drift from that orientation. Further difficulties arise in physical connectivity—external cable wiring to the camera often not only creates undesirable visual appearances but also may limit the range of motion of the camera.